


The Flick of  a Wrist

by Elswherefumbling



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Interrupted Sex, M/M, Marcy should know better than to call when they're in the middle, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elswherefumbling/pseuds/Elswherefumbling
Summary: David accidentally answers a badly timed phone call from his mother in law.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	The Flick of  a Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Januarium: David answers call from Marcy while Patrick is performing sex act of your choice 
> 
> Unbetaed, so please forgive any glaring mistakes.

"David?" Marcy's muffled voice reverberated from under the pillow. 

_Oh shit. Oh shit._ David hadn't meant to hit the phone with enough force to actually answer it. _Ugh!_ He should have taken a second to stop and turn it off instead of flinging his arm at it. 

He hadn't been able to concentrate though. Which was entirely Patrick's fault. Patrick had just spent the last 20 minutes taking him apart so slowly, inch by inch, touch by touch, tongue stroke by tongue stroke, that he was incapable of focusing on anything but the heat swirling up from between his thighs and filling his steel hard cock, which was currently nestled in Patrick's eager mouth. 

Patrick, oblivious, moaned around him.

"David, honey. Are you there?" _Fuck!_ David scrabbled for the phone. He tugged at Patrick's short hair, urging him to move off. This was absolutely incorrect, having a FaceTime conversation with his mother-in-law while her son sucked him off. He wouldn't even have a FaceTime conversation with his _own_ mother under these circumstances. Well, okay, except maybe that one time, which was also entirely not his fault.

Apparently though, Patrick got the opposite message, and David had to bite his lip to silence himself as his body responded to Patrick not only sucking him all the way down but also pinching his nipple. Hard. 

David cleared his throat and rearranged the pillows behind him to sit up taller. Making sure none of the headboard was visible on the screen, he raised the phone to meet Marcy's unnervingly attentive eyes. "Hi Marcy," he crooned through his tight smile. 

Patrick's tongue froze in place on the underside of his cock. David hazarded a glance down to find Patrick's eyes, wide as saucers, staring back up at him. 

"David, I'm not bothering you, am I?" Marcy asked, looking slightly concerned now.

David reached down and traced a thumb up Patrick's cheek, to his lips that were still stretched tantalizingly around David's cock. "Actually, Marcy," David replied angelically, "Patrick just came...home, and we're right in the middle of evaluating some hardwood samples I had pulled out for us."

A hard smack to David's flank made David's hips jerk. He hissed at the sensation of his still very interested cock hitting the roof of Patrick's mouth, and then coughed to cover his reflexive smirk, "Would you mind if I called you back a little later?" 

"Of course, dear. Are you getting the new floor? I can't wait to see it the next time I'm in town."

A deep voice called from off screen, "Are the boys putting new floors in?" 

"Yes, dear. They're looking at some hardwood samples, right now," Marcy supplied. David instantly felt his face flush as his _mother-in-law_ repeated the innuendo; regret coursed through him. He shot Patrick an _Oh God, what have I done_ look. But Patrick had pulled off and buried his face against David's thigh.

"Great," Clint's voice responded, "Tell them to spend the extra money on something hard and thick; it'll last longer."

A snicker erupted out of Patrick and tickled David's leg. David pinched his arm lightly. This was _not_ funny anymore. Not at all. He needed to end this call _now_ before Marcy turned her attention back to him and realized from his expression that _he wasn't talking about floors._

"Tell David I can help with the installation," Clint continued. "Remember when I helped lay the wood in Marty's kitchen?" 

David blinked, horrified. "That's a very kind offer, Mr. Brewer. I have to go now. Good bye, Clint. Good bye, Marcy." He swiped the "x" across the screen before they could respond. 

Suddenly Patrick's face appeared in front of him, a grin spreading from ear to ear; his shoulders shaking with laughter. "David," Patrick sputtered out, "my Dad wants to _lay wood_ with you." 

"Okay, I know you think this is very funny, but under no circumstance will I be crawling around on my hands and knees in our store with your Dad." Patrick snorted.

"Oh, but David," Patrick leaned in and murmured against his lips, "You would look very cute in my toolbelt." 

"Mmhmmm, that's a given." David opened to Patrick, slotting their mouths together, and kissed him until they were both panting again. As he slid back down further into the bed, pulling Patrick with him, David tossed the phone over the side. He wasn't taking any more chances


End file.
